The primary function of the Rehabilitation Medicine Department (RMD) is to diagnose and treat patients who have a dysfunction in locomotion, activities of daily living, occupational or avocational roles, communication, deglutition or chronic pain. The major goal of the department is to help patients achieve maximal function so that they may resume optimal performance in their daily living activities. The RMD Screening protocol is designed to allow RMD staff members the opportunity to pilot new tests, techniques, therapeutic modalities, technology, or equipment which have very low or no risk. These tests/techniques may be commonly used in rehabilitation practice, but are being tested in a population that is different from the traditional. This protocol is designed for pilot work, data from which is used to generate a protocol when appropriate or which is used to assure investigators of the ease/usefulness of the assessment, technology, or equipment. The RMD Screening protocol was used to pilot the following projects: 1) Adapting the Biodex System 2 to assess the isometric peak force and endurance of patients with inflammatory muscle disease, 2) Use of the RMD Screening protocol to pilot assessments planned for the Phase II NCI Clinical Trial of BMS-247550, epothilone B analog, in patients with Breast Carcinoma, and 3) Pilot study to test instruments to be used in the neurotoxicity protocol.